Cara y cruz
by Gilrasir
Summary: Ellos son como las dos caras de una moneda que gira de manera indefinida. Hasta que deja de hacerlo. ¿Hacía qué lado caerá? ¿O se mantendrá balanceada? No hay Dramione. Para Tar Sulion
1. Justicia

**Disclaimer:** Nada relacionado con Harry Potter es mío. Lo demás, proviene de una mezcla entre mi imaginación y la de alguien más.

**Aviso:** Este fic ha sido creado para el "Intercambio de Regalos Navideño 2014" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres".

**Advertencia: **Este fic contiene violencia. Leer con discreción.

* * *

><p>Nunca creí que haría esta petición, pero me siento honrado de escribir esto para alguien que se lo merece. Así que, <strong>Tar Sulion<strong>, disfrútalo, porque esto es para ti, escrito con la mejor de mis habilidades.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Cara y cruz<br>Acto I: Justicia**

Al principio, parecía ser que la carrera de Auror no era para ella, que estaría más a gusto especializándose en una profesión que involucraba más horas de lectura y menos tiempo en la calle. Pero Hermione Granger debió reconocer que había algo en todo eso que le gustaba: no sabía qué era, pero al menos podía entender a su mejor amigo, quien había ido a la Academia de Aurors con ella durante los tres años que le tomaba a un mago ser uno de ellos. Tal vez se debía a la injusticia, tal vez no, pero si había algo que Hermione no podía soportar, era la inequidad.

Y si había algo que debía ser parejo para todos, era la justicia. No debía haber diferencia entre ricos y pobres en ese asunto. Lo había demostrado durante sus años en el colegio, y lo iba a demostrar en su trabajo. Con indiferencia de si era rico o pobre, si alguien cometía un crimen, iba a pagar con el castigo correspondiente. Aquella era su definición de justicia.

Hermione aprobó con honores los exámenes pertinentes, lo cual no representó una sorpresa para nadie. Trabajó por seis meses en la oficina, hasta que su jefe le dio la oportunidad de realizar su primera labor de terreno. Pese a que no era la mejor en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, la práctica asidua era una buena maestra.

Ese día, el trabajo consistía en la captura de un mago tenebroso con ideas políticas de extrema izquierda. Hermione había solicitado a su jefe ir en su captura, formalmente claro estaba. No había razones para denegar su petición, así que el jefe autorizó que ella estuviera a cargo de la misión. En el mundo mágico no existían cosas como un discurso táctico o una charla motivacional previos, sino que el Auror salía a la calle, utilizando todos los recursos a su disposición para encontrar, atrapar o matar a su objetivo. Había Aurors que no dejaban vivir a los criminales, otros los encerraban sin matarlos y había aquellos que recurrían al asesinato como última opción. Los Aurors eran detectives, policías y, en algunos casos, ejecutores, todo a la vez.

Definitivamente, la primera parte de cualquier misión era la que Hermione más disfrutaba. Encontraba testigos presenciales, hallaba evidencia, interrogaba a posibles cómplices y reunía todas las piezas del rompecabezas. En eso, ella era una experta reconocida a nivel nacional. Usualmente el jefe enviaba a Hermione para localizar a un mago tenebroso y otro era enviado para cazarlo, pero en esa ocasión, ella iba a hacer ambos trabajos. Aunque Hermione estaba un poco asustada con la perspectiva de participar en un duelo con un mago experimentado, tenía la experiencia para lidiar con esa perspectiva.

En tan sólo dos días, encontró la evidencia que necesitaba. Un Auror promedio demoraba una semana o dos en localizar a un criminal, pero una vez más, el cerebro de Hermione no tenía rival. El rompecabezas apuntaba a una región campestre ubicada a unos diez kilómetros al norte de Londres y Hermione no dudó en acudir al encuentro de su presa. La adrenalina corría por sus venas como fuego descontrolado, privándole del sueño e incrementando su sensación de alerta. Estaba oscuro y hacía frío. Un cúmulo de casas se diseminaba por el descampado. En una de ellas debía de estar el extremista.

Un ruido extraño se escuchó en la más grande de las viviendas. Hermione acudió a paso rápido hacia la puerta, y la escena que le esperaba detrás fue un cliché. El mago sostenía a un muggle por detrás y apuntaba su varita a la yugular de la víctima. Ella había aprendido a manejar esa clase de situaciones, pero sólo en la pizarra de un instructor. Realizar un procedimiento teórico en la vida real requería de experiencia y mucha improvisación, y Hermione no tenía experiencia de campo en el asunto y se conocía lo suficiente para darse cuenta que no era ninguna eminencia en la improvisación, pues a ella le gustaba el orden y la disciplina en todo. Aquello que la hacía buena en seguir la pista de un criminal, la hacía mala para las situaciones con rehenes.

"¿Qué haría Harry en mi lugar?" se preguntó Hermione, apelando a la experiencia de su mejor amigo, quien era lejos el Auror más experimentado en combate y eso le hizo un artista en la improvisación. Si él no hubiese sido así, hace tiempo que ella estaría muerta, junto con su esposo y su mejor amigo.

Pero quizá podría apelar a la disciplina para resolver el entuerto.

Primero, la distracción. Tenía que hacer hablar a su objetivo, aunque la conversación no fuese a ningún lado. La idea era ganar tiempo para hacer memoria y recordar cada pieza de información acerca de su oponente: gustos, aficiones, debilidades, fortalezas, manías, todo podía ser utilizado como un arma en una negociación, claro que la intención de Hermione no era negociar. Sólo iba a usar algunas de sus herramientas para atrapar al mago tenebroso.

—Dime, ¿qué quieres conseguir con esto? ¿De verdad crees que vas a llegar lejos con esas tácticas tan predecibles?

La posición del mago no cambió en lo absoluto. La firmeza de su decisión de matar a su rehén para escapar revelaba su desesperación. El sujeto no estaba calmado, estaba tomando decisiones en caliente, y eso siempre era malo para cualquier persona.

—¡No te acerques! ¡Un movimiento, y este sujeto es hombre muerto!

—Pues, ¿qué esperas? Mátalo. Hazlo y tú serás el siguiente. ¿Realmente crees que vale la pena semejante riesgo?

Hermione estaba mintiendo por supuesto. Le importaba salvar al rehén, pero no iba a dejar que su enemigo lo notara. Era algo que había aprendido en la academia hace unos años atrás: era crucial que el lenguaje corporal fuese congruente con sus palabras. Las consecuencias si aquella regla no era cumplida podían ser desastrosas, y al jefe no le gustaban los rehenes muertos, sobre todo por errores de sus propios agentes.

—¡Juro que lo mataré! ¡Aléjate, aléjate te he dicho, maldita puta!

Nadie que hubiese llamado "puta" a Hermione había salido bien parado del lance. Y ese desdichado mago tenebroso muy pronto iba a comprobar por qué.

—Esa es una palabra muy ofensiva, ¿lo sabías? —La calma de Hermione era engañosa. No iba a dejar que un insulto de ese calibre la alterara y cediera terreno en aquel enfrentamiento. Nada de _quid pro quo_ debía haber en ese debate. Era el mago tenebroso quien debía caer, y lo haría muy fuerte—. Mala elección de palabras escogiste. Te dije que me importaba una mierda si tu rehén vive o no.

—¡No me pongas a prueba! ¡Levanta esa varita, y despídete de este pobre campesino!

Hermione negó con la cabeza. Ese tipo estaba haciendo todo mal. Creía que con sólo tener la vida de una persona inocente en sus manos estaba en una posición de poder. Ella había aprendido que la posición de poder no la tenía quien poseía todos los medios, sino que era quien tomaba las mejores decisiones en una situación estresante y crítica. Y para eso era muy importante tener la cabeza fría, cosa en la que el mago tenebroso estaba fallando monumentalmente. Si realmente quisiese asesinar al rehén, ya lo habría hecho. Era un potencial testigo y se habría ahorrado muchos problemas. Seguramente creyó que en ese descampado estaría a salvo, que había cubierto bien sus huellas. Aquellos eran los errores de un novato.

Era momento de poner fin a esa charada.

Hermione usó un truco muy simple pero efectivo para distraer a su oponente. Bastó con mirar en una dirección aleatoria y abrir los ojos en plan sorpresa. En los tres años que pasó estudiando en la academia de Aurors, entre otras cosas, aprendió a manejar su lenguaje corporal y los gestos a su antojo y conveniencia y de una forma consciente, de manera que le fuera posible usar su cuerpo y sus expresiones faciales para transmitir la emoción deseada. Fue una de las asignaturas más complicadas para Hermione, porque no estaba en su naturaleza mentir sobre sus sentimientos, aunque lo hubiese tratado de hacer en el pasado para no revelar sus emociones. Esta vez, sin embargo, el truco dio resultado. El mago tenebroso giró su cabeza por una fracción de segundo antes de dirigir la vista hacia su contrincante.

Una fracción de segundo en un duelo era como un minuto.

Y una fracción de segundo era suficiente tiempo para que Hermione alzara su varita y arrojara un encantamiento aturdidor. Su oponente lo recibió en plena cara y cayó al suelo, inconsciente. El rehén saltó hacia un costado y escapó despavorido hacia el segundo piso de la casa, desde donde jamás volvió, al menos hasta que el pánico se le hubiese pasado. Hermione exhaló aire en señal de alivio y conjuró un Patronus para que le llevara un mensaje a su jefe.

"Objetivo neutralizado. Regresando a la oficina".

Mientras Hermione desaparecía junto con su presa, una sombra se escabulló entre los matorrales cercanos, riéndose de la ingenuidad de los Aurors, en especial, de la que acababa de desaparecer.

"Ha mordido el anzuelo".


	2. Influencia

**Acto II: Influencia**

No era posible que hace tres años atrás fuese una sombra de lo que sus antepasados alguna vez fueron. Pero eso sólo probaba que el aristócrata dentro del alto y delgado cuerpo de Draco Malfoy estaba renuente a morir. Si hace tres años se sentía triste, desolado y vencido, en ese momento disfrutaba de un segundo aire, y el nombre Astoria Greengrass tenía mucho que ver con aquel renovado espíritu.

Su familia estaba dividida. Después de la Batalla de Hogwarts, hubo una seria discusión familiar que duró meses. Narcissa insistía en alejarse de todo el maldito asunto de la magia hasta que la ignominia a la que la familia estaba sujeta se desvaneciese; Lucius no quería esperar para recapturar la antigua nobleza de su linaje. A Draco le importaba poco lo que decidieran sus padres: para él, su camino no estaba en alejarse del mundo mágico o en reencender la flama Malfoy. El truco estaba en buscar su propia gloria, hacer su propio nombre en el mundo mágico. Y Astoria, su actual esposa, jugó un papel crítico en su epopeya de ave fénix.

Sin embargo, los caminos que Draco debió elegir para dejar su nombre en la historia era, cuando menos, cuestionables. Y lo peor era que Astoria no tenía ni idea de lo que su marido planeaba. Ella había apoyado a Draco de manera incondicional, ella lo amaba de verdad, pero él sólo pretendía amar a su esposa. La única razón por la cual él estaba casado con ella era el acceso a la influencia de los padres de Astoria para conseguir recursos. Recursos que le iban a ayudar a grabar su apellido más que su nombre en los anales de la historia mágica.

Gracias a las conexiones que tenían los padres de su mujer, Draco consiguió poner un hombre dentro de Ministerio de la Magia, un espía que le suministraba información precisa y crucial acerca de todos los movimientos que se realizaban dentro de la institución gubernamental. Pero ese no era más que el primer paso. El segundo consistía en un montaje de tal envergadura que necesitaría establecer vínculos sociales y estratégicos con los dueños del único banco mágico de Inglaterra. Y los padres de Astoria no le decepcionaron, claro que ellos no tenían ni la más leve idea de lo que Draco estaba planeando. Sus suegros creían que estaba tratando de recuperar la gloria Malfoy de una manera pacífica y con intenciones benéficas, darle la vuelta a la tortilla en lo que respectaba a la reputación de su linaje.

Para Draco, la confianza era un arma de doble filo. Y como el Slytherin que era, él no iba a usar recursos que podrían estallarle en la cara. No iba a tomar riesgo alguno: todo debía estar calculado al milímetro, la mentira que estaba cocinando debía creerla todo el mundo, sin excepción. Cualquiera que supiese sus intenciones creería que estaba haciendo todo eso con un propósito ambicioso. De todos modos, altas ambiciones requerían altos sacrificios. Pero Draco no quería dominar el mundo mágico, no deseaba comandar las voluntades de millones de personas a lo largo y ancho del país. Su objetivo era simple, rayano en lo infantil.

Orden y caos.

"Si quieres crear orden, siembra el caos" era el adagio favorito de Draco. O al menos ese era su propósito superficial, porque en todo el esquema que estaba fabricando, había algo más personal, más cercano a su orgullo que a cualquier otra cualidad de él. Y por eso que el aristócrata en su interior se negaba a morir. Tenía asuntos pendientes con la sociedad mágica, con la sociedad que lo vio nacer y que lo llevó a su abrupta caída. Como consecuencia, su familia cayó en la disensión y en la ignominia, enconando a sus padres y creando un abismo del que podría no haber habido escape si no fuese por la buena voluntad de Daphne Greengrass de conseguirle una cita con su hermana. Ninguna de las hermanas Greengrass se había visto afectada por la guerra, pero Astoria sufría de un insoportable complejo de inferioridad gracias a su hermana mayor. Pero Draco soportó el carácter de su mujer, aunque sólo fuese para conseguir más influencia y disponer de más conexiones con otros aristócratas o un personaje de alto rango en el Ministerio. No estaba consciente de eso, pero su modus operandi era muy similar al de su padre durante la Primera Guerra.

Ese día, Draco estaba un poco cansado. Un trámite de importancia en la noche no era usual para él, pero en esa ocasión, era necesario. Uno de los gajes de tener un gran plan era cuidar cada detalle con esmero, porque por un detalle se podía venir todo abajo, tal como una grieta en un cimiento podía socavar un edificio completo. Pese a que no había visto algo diferente de lo normal, lo que venía a significar que todo iba de acuerdo con el plan, una persona inesperada había vuelto a molestarlo. No habría ningún problema si se tratara de otro individuo, pero no era el caso.

Tenía que actuar rápida y sigilosamente para neutralizar cualquier amenaza a sus esquemas.

Ese sujeto era peligroso, muy peligroso. Era la única persona en el país que podía sacar todos los trapos sucios a la luz, sin importar cuán cauteloso fuese con las menudencias del plan. Y, lo que hacía las cosas peor, estaba tratando de reparar su relación con ese individuo. Draco no quería ser su amigo: sólo lo hacía para mantener las apariencias y evitar los problemas.

Y con esa maniobra se ganó otro enemigo inesperado: la prensa.

Desde la primera vez que Draco intercambió palabra con este sujeto, el periódico y otras revistas estúpidas comenzaron a hacer especulaciones muy disparatadas sobre el tema. Cada vez que era entrevistado sobre el asunto, Draco respondía con monosílabos o con evasivas antes de transportarse a otro sitio. Aquello no hizo otra cosa que avivar los fuegos de las conjeturas.

Astoria apareció en la sala de estar. Llevaba una bandeja con té y unos panecillos. Lucía feliz. Draco pretendía estar despierto, pero en realidad se moría de sueño. Se le notaba en los ojos y en la postura que necesitaba un descanso muy largo. Su esposa notó de inmediato que él tenía que estar en la cama y no sentado en un sillón, leyendo el periódico con una expresión apropiada para alguien que hubiese bebido un vaso de vinagre de un trago.

—¿Mi amor? ¿Por qué no vas a la cama y duermes unas horas? No puedes estar forzando la vista con el sueño pesando sobre ti.

Draco miró a su mujer como si ella le hubiese dicho que se tirara de un puente.

—No puedo dormir, no con esta maldita noticia en todos los periódicos del país. ¡Mira!

Astoria tomó el periódico y contempló la primera plana.

—¿Es verdad? ¿Tienen razón los que escribieron la noticia?

—No…

—Entonces, ¿por qué te preocupas? Le das mucha importancia a lo que está escrito en esos periódicos, y sabes que no siempre es correcta la información que allí aparece. ¿Por qué no te tomas un té, comes unos panecillos y te hago un masaje antes que te quedes dormido? Si tienes suerte, hasta podrías disfrutar de una recompensa.

Draco captó la indirecta al vuelo. Otro de los beneficios de estar casado con una mujer como Astoria, era que ella siempre estaba dispuesta a complacerlo, ya sea en la cama o fuera de ella. Por supuesto, a él le gustaba más lo primero. Para Draco, el sexo sin amor existía, y lo estaba disfrutando todo el tiempo. Sólo alguien como él no se aburriría con eso, aunque hubiesen pasado años desde que contrajo matrimonio.

—Está bien —dijo Draco con un dejo de irritabilidad para que la charada fuese creíble. Astoria le sonrió y juntos partieron al segundo piso de la casa. El desenlace de aquello fue predecible.

Draco despertó al día siguiente. Astoria no estaba con él, pero imaginó que debía estar ocupándose de los deberes caseros, según él, como debía ser en una familia de alta alcurnia. Se vistió y cuando entró al comedor, se encontró con el desayuno listo. Era cierto que podría haber conseguido el mismo efecto con un elfo doméstico, pero éste no le iba a ayudar a conectar con familias poderosas e influyentes.

Una vez que llenó su estomago, consultó su agenda, buscando las tareas para ese día. A las dos de la tarde tenía que llegarle un reporte de su infiltrado en el Ministerio y una hora antes debía hacer lo mismo de uno de sus agentes, dado que otro ya fue capturado por esos malditos Aurors. Aunque, como recordó más tarde, esa era la idea.

Draco pasó el rato leyendo libros. Astoria había terminado de realizar sus labores y en ese momento se ocupaba de mantenerse al tanto de sus amistades y contactos, ayudando un poco con la labor de su esposo, sin saber cuáles eran sus verdaderas intenciones por supuesto. El primer reporte llegó y Draco no se sobresaltó para nada: ese suceso era de esperarse. El infiltrado del Ministerio llegó, sin embargo, con un trozo explosivo de información.

Era el momento de visitar a un antiguo enemigo.


	3. Confrontación amistosa

**Acto III: Confrontación amistosa**

Hermione había tenido una dura jornada el día de ayer. Su jefe se dio cuenta que ella era capaz de operar por su cuenta en una misión y la envió de nuevo para cazar a otro mago tenebroso, esa vez con ideas de extrema derecha. Rastrear su ubicación fue lo más fácil del mundo; sólo había que seguir al dinero. La parte más difícil fue el enfrentamiento en sí: su oponente era claramente más astuto que su anterior objetivo y Hermione tuvo que perseguirlo por una laberíntica fábrica de muebles muggle antes de enfrentarse a duelo con él en el techo. Había muchos lugares donde cubrirse de los ataques y ninguno de los dos se dio tregua alguna. Al final, un encantamiento no verbal de Hermione fue lo que selló el pleito y el extremista fue capturado con unos tentáculos saliendo de su espalda.

La casa de Hermione era simple, de un piso, con dos dormitorios, una sala de estar, una cocina y un baño. Sin embargo, las habitaciones eran amplias y estaban amobladas de manera inteligente, evitando apiñar demasiadas cosas en un solo rincón. Ella estaba en la sala de estar, sola, leyendo un libro, para variar. Su esposo había salido a hacer un trámite para el Ministerio y le iba a tomar varias horas para que volviera.

Era curiosa la forma en la cual la dueña de casa descansaba. La gente normal tomaba una larga siesta, comía algo al ocaso y volvía a la cama para pegar una larga pestañada. Hermione prefería ocupar su mente en algo antes de irse a su dormitorio, y ese algo era, de manera invariable, un libro. Luego llegaría Ron a la casa, cenarían juntos y tendrían una velada mágica antes de cerrar los ojos y dormir sin ningún sueño que le estropeara la noche.

Sin embargo, aquello no iba a pasar. Y tres toques a la puerta bastaron para que el mundo de Hermione se pusiera patas arriba.

—Pensé que podrías estar en tu casa, Granger.

Hermione bufó de fastidio. Draco Malfoy no era ya el enemigo que fue durante el colegio, pero le irritaba la forma peyorativa en la que pronunciaba su apellido. Luego recordó que a Draco le importaba más el apellido que cualquier otra cosa. "Pobre imbécil" se dijo la dueña de casa mientras se hacía un lado para que él entrase.

—¿Y a esto le llamas "casa"? Te concedo que esté limpia y bien amoblada, pero es muy… no sé… simple.

—Tengo gustos simples Malfoy —respondió Hermione, siguiéndole el juego al recién llegado—. No como tú, que todavía crees que con la actitud de un pavo real vas a conseguir algo en este país.

—Mientras haya dinero, habrá gente a la que puedo comprar —dijo Draco, quien dejó de reconocer su entorno y fijarse en los ojos castaños que podía reconocer a una milla de distancia—. Y a eso vengo hoy, Granger. Vengo a comprar.

—No estoy a la venta, si eso es lo que quieres —terció Hermione ácidamente. Draco no hizo ningún gesto. Esa reacción era predecible por definición. Ella era una persona predecible, para ser una chica.

—Oh cielos, no me di cuenta —dijo Draco con el sarcasmo de siempre—. Pero no puedo hacer una compra si no negocio el precio antes. Y, créeme o no, hay cosas que no se compran con dinero.

—Hay cosas que no se compran con dinero, y hay otras que no se pueden comprar. Tarde o temprano, vas a aprender que algunas cosas tendrás que ganártelas por tus propios méritos.

Draco gruñó, no porque Hermione tuviese razón, sino por estar lidiando con un manojo de clichés desde que tenía once años de edad. Desde luego, ella siempre había pecado de ingenua. Siempre trataba de creer lo mejor de una persona, aun cuando no hubiese nada que creer.

—Por supuesto que lo sé, Granger, no es necesario que me lo repitas. Estoy en una especie de empresa y necesito merecer algunas cosas. Pero otras se pueden comprar y me pueden ayudar a ganarme otras. No sé si me entiendes.

Pese a que Hermione no era una mujer como las demás, estaba atada al hecho que era mujer. Y eso, Draco lo tenía más claro que muchos, aunque eso no le trajera mucho consuelo.

—¿Y en qué consiste esa empresa de la que hablaste, antes de esa muestra de falsa moral que exhibiste?

Draco maldijo por lo bajo. No tenía idea de por qué las mujeres sabían de manera instintiva cuáles eran las preguntas más relevantes —e incómodas— para un hombre. Pero él no se había convertido en lo que era por ese entonces poniéndose rojo cada vez que una mujer tocaba un tema sensible para él. Y Hermione no se iba a convertir en la excepción.

—Es un negocio que acabo de comenzar. Tuve que recurrir a las influencias de mi actual esposa para conocer gente y ponerlos a trabajar. —Draco se enorgulleció de sí mismo con esa declaración. Decorar una gran mentira con pequeños trozos de verdad era una gran forma de vender algo como cierto—. Además, sus aportes monetarios me ayudarán a financiar mi negocio. Antes que me preguntes en qué consiste este negocio, te diré que planeo invertir en una fundación para los afectados por la guerra y costearé un memorial más grande que el que se erige en el Callejón Diagon.

Hermione frunció el ceño, como queriendo hallar una laguna en el cuento de Draco.

—Tiene sentido —dijo al fin, recordando un ejemplar de "El Profeta" de hace unos meses atrás—. Leí que estarías haciendo una contribución a los afectados por la guerra, dado que el Ministerio no ha ofrecido mucha ayuda a aquellos que lo perdieron todo hace tres años atrás. Lo del memorial no me extraña para nada. Siempre has tenido una afición un tanto insana por el tamaño, así que te creo.

"Bien" se dijo Draco, declarando un éxito la visita a la casa de Granger. Eso al menos la mantendría ocupada. Y en el caso que ella descubriese que todo ese negocio que mencionó era una tapadera, la misión principal ya estaría lista para su ejecución. Nadie en el Ministerio sabría lo que pasó hasta muy tarde.

—Bueno, es un placer hablar contigo Granger —dijo Draco, agudizando el sarcasmo en sus palabras—, pero no puedo quedarme para tomar el té contigo. Mis negocios no pueden atenderse por sí solos.

—¿A qué viniste realmente a mi casa? ¿A informarme de tus negocios?

—Vaya, Granger. ¿Cuánto te cuesta creer que vine a visitarte para mantener la vieja y amistosa enemistad vigente? Rayos, creí que eras un sabelotodo.

—¿Decepcionado?

—No más de lo habitual, Granger, no más de lo habitual.

Y Draco cerró la puerta tras él. Hermione esperó al típico estampido que acompañaba a una desaparición y se dirigió a su dormitorio. La visita de su antiguo enemigo había arruinado sus perspectivas para más tarde pero, aquello tenía sus ventajas.

Era hora de trabajar otra vez.


	4. Tapadera

**Acto IV: Tapadera**

Draco no tenía ilusiones con el hecho de mentirle a Hermione. Tarde o temprano, ella iba a saber la verdad. Su propósito con la visita de hace una hora atrás era ganar tiempo, no desviar la atención de nadie hacia ningún sitio. Su infiltrado en el Ministerio estaba consiguiendo su objetivo rápidamente, pero su información anterior había desconcertado a Draco. Tal vez por eso que el infiltrado se estaba dando prisa.

"Los Aurors tenían que usar el cerebro eventualmente" se dijo mientras acudía a un edificio que, aparentemente, lucía abandonado, pero no tenía nada de desierto en su interior. Decenas de habitaciones hospedaban a personas afectadas por la guerra y cuatro cocinas proveían comida a cuatro comedores llenos de gente. Decenas de elfos domésticos habían sido "contratados" para atender a las personas que habitaban ese refugio y un administrador se encargaba de poner orden en la fundación. Por supuesto, todo era una farsa: los refugiados eran actores, pero los elfos domésticos eran reales y, gracias a las influencias de Astoria, fueron puestos bajo el mando de Draco. Construir y mantener una fundación real para los afectados por la guerra supondría un costo mucho mayor: erigir una farsa convincente era más barato y efectivo.

Pero también era más fácil de descubrir.

"No importa" se dijo Draco, recordando que todo ese montaje estaba destinado para dos propósitos concretos: desviar la atención de los Aurors y ganar tiempo. El infiltrado pronto cumpliría su misión y para cuando las autoridades descubrieran que no había nada de benéfico en ese cometido, la partida de ajedrez ya habría sido ganada con un silencioso y fulminante jaque mate.

—¿Has tenido alguna vista de los Aurors? —preguntó Draco al administrador, quien era un actor también—. ¿Alguna novedad al respecto?

—Sí señor, pero fue breve. La estrategia está funcionando como un engranaje recién engrasado —respondió el administrador con un tono entusiasmado—. Un Auror vino hace media hora atrás. Una mujer de cabello castaño muy enredado. Me hizo unas cuantas preguntas y yo respondí con lo que ensayamos durante la planificación. Ella pareció conforme y se marchó.

Draco quedó pensativo, cavilando acerca de la prontitud con la cual Hermione había llegado al lugar. Sabía de lo que ella era capaz, con su gran cerebro y su intuición femenina, pero era un ser humano, y los seres humanos eran los únicos entes vivos en todo el planeta que eran capaces de tropezar dos veces con la misma piedra.

Ella iba a caer. Duro. Muy duro. Aunque tuviese que hacerlo con sus propias manos.

Era muy difícil engañar a una persona muy observadora, y la actuación de ese administrador había sido buena, pero no lo suficiente para Hermione. El propósito de su visita al refugio no era extraer una confesión de parte del encargado, sino que él mismo revelara su montaje. Y pequeños detalles, como el lenguaje corporal y los sutiles gestos evasivos, fueron suficientes para ella. Estaba mintiendo, acerca de todo lo que le contó. El próximo paso era obtener la evidencia.

El trabajo más fácil del mundo.

Esa noche, Hermione pidió autorización a su jefe para allanar el refugio. Sin sorpresa alguna, él le concedió el permiso y dos minutos después, ella estaba ya en la escena. El edificio no disponía de los encantamientos defensivos más fuertes, porque si fuese de otra manera, habría atraído los ojos de los Aurors mucho antes de lo convenido. Sin embargo, hizo de la tarea de infiltración más fácil para Hermione. Un par de hechizos, de esos que sólo ella podía llevar a cabo sin volarse la nariz, le bastó para deshacer las protecciones y entrar en el edificio.

Sin embargo, las mentes brillantes tendían a omitir pequeños detalles.

Hermione no tenía idea que los refugiados eran actores pretendiendo serlo. Y ellos actuaban de guardias también.

Sin embargo, ella no encontró resistencia mientras husmeaba de un lado a otro. Usó un encantamiento vidrio para volver las paredes transparentes por unos cuantos segundos y vio a los refugiados. Hermione frunció el ceño: dudaba mucho que personas afectadas por la guerra durmieran tan tranquilamente o que vistieran como criminales o mercenarios. De hecho, lucían como si esperasen por algo… o alguien. "Tiene sentido" se dijo Hermione mientras obtenía una instantánea con una aparatosa cámara que extrajo de su bolso. El famoso Encantamiento de Extensión Indetectable había sido un recurso extremadamente útil en su trabajo, pues podía llevar su set completo de herramientas de investigación en poco espacio. "No hay que ser un buen actor para pretender ser un refugiado. Y los servicios de un criminal son relativamente baratos".

Hermione continuó recopilando información y evidencia. Sin embargo, no halló los libros de contabilidad, un detalle crítico para vincular la fachada a Draco Malfoy. Pero el hecho que dichos instrumentos no estuvieran presentes representaba una violación a las leyes tributarias vigentes.

Se quedó pensando un momento: no podía simplemente ordenar un allanamiento en el domicilio de Draco, donde suponía que estaban los libros de contabilidad. Como la persona influyente que era, no había que ser un Auror para darse cuenta que sus vínculos con gente rica y poderosa debían ser muchos. Más de alguno alzaría la voz y, en menos tiempo que le tomaría a alguien parpadear, el allanamiento no se concretaría… jamás. Por esa razón, había una sola forma de probar con números y papeles que la institución fundada por Draco Malfoy era una tapadera.

Con aquel tema resuelto, Hermione pasó a tratar de responder la pregunta más relevante de todas: ¿Para qué propósito Draco armó tamaño montaje?

Un haz de luz roja casi la tumbó al suelo. Uno de los refugiados había salido de su habitación y había tratado de aturdir a Hermione, pero la poca luz reinante impidió un tiro preciso. Sabiendo que era fútil contraatacar en condiciones poco auspiciosas, el Auror escapó hacia el primer piso, evadiendo maleficios y encantamientos aturdidores, buscando cobertura tras mesas, sillas y cuanto mueble tuviera al alcance. Sus movimientos no eran para nada erráticos: habiendo estudiado cuidadosamente los planos del edificio, Hermione planeó sus desplazamientos de manera escrupulosa, circundando el mesón de recepción y acercándose lentamente hacia la salida. Lanzó unos cuantos encantamientos aturdidores con el fin de mantener a sus atacantes a cubierto y, no después de una virulenta explosión producto de un maleficio mal disparado, escapó hacia la noche, corriendo al tope de su velocidad.

Cuando recuperó el aliento, desapareció con un estampido.

Al día siguiente, después de haber entregado un manojo de fotografías y reportado la ausencia de los libros de contabilidad en la institución para afectados por la guerra, Hermione se derrumbó sobre el sillón de dos cuerpos que dominaba la sala de estar. Eran las ocho de la mañana y Ron estaba despierto, bebiendo una taza de leche con chocolate. No le habló: él sabía lo suficiente acerca de lenguaje corporal como para molestarla por algo de sexo. Aun así le molestaba un poco: disfrutaba hacer el amor con su esposa, pero había veces en las que simplemente no se le daba la suerte. Pese a que se sentía un poco molesto, entendía a su esposa y no armaba el tremendo escándalo sólo porque no tuvo un poco de diversión de alcoba.

Besó a su mujer en la frente antes de partir a su trabajo. La pobre debió haber trabajado toda la noche para caer rendida al sueño de esa forma tan repentina. Si ese era el caso, entonces se merecía dormir. De todas formas, él iba a llegar a la tarde y para ese entonces, Hermione estaría despierta y esperando por lo que él también quería con ansias. Cogió su maleta y abrió la puerta, lanzándole un beso de despedida a su esposa.

Aquel sería el último beso que le dedicara en su vida.

* * *

><p>El cielo estaba muy nublado y amenazaba con mojar todo a su paso. Eran las seis y media de la tarde y Hermione abrió los ojos, sintiéndose un poco atolondrada por haber dormido tanto. La sala de estar se antojaba oscura y lúgubre, pese a las alegres decoraciones en las paredes y sobre los muebles. Consultó su reloj: Ron debía estar por regresar de su trabajo. Su jefe le había dado el día libre. Las circunstancias estaban conspirando para que esa noche fuese de ensueño.<p>

Pero quince minutos pasaron, y Ron no llegaba. Luego media hora más transcurrió. Hermione comenzó a preocuparse. Aunque deseaba creer que algo le impidió llegar a la hora acostumbrada, como por ejemplo una ración extra de trabajo, sentía un inexplicable retortijón de tripas que se parecía mucho a la intuición femenina.

"Algo le pasó a Ron".

Desafortunadamente, sus preocupaciones no eran infundadas. Y fue una lechuza parda la que confirmó sus temores más oscuros.

_Tengo a tu esposo. Ven a la cabaña donde atrapaste al extremista de izquierda. Ni se te ocurra llevar a un colega contigo, de otro modo, tu marido morirá._

Hermione estaba petrificada. Ningún entrenamiento le había preparado para esa coyuntura. Era verdad que había demostrado una gran maestría al manipular al extremista para que no matase a su rehén, pero eso era muy diferente. Era la vida de su esposo la que pendía de un hilo. Tenía mucho miedo de lo que podría pasar si avisaba a la oficina de lo ocurrido. No hallaba otra alternativa más que aceptar los términos del secuestrador…

A menos que…

Hermione respiró hondo, de forma deliberada y rítmica. Su intención era limpiar su cabeza de toda desesperación y miedo. Recordó que las mejores soluciones a los peores problemas se obtenían con la cabeza fría, tal como lo hizo esa noche frente al extremista de izquierda. Debía considerar todos los desenlaces posibles, desde los más optimistas hasta los más negros. Era un ejercicio complicado de realizar, porque formaba parte de la naturaleza humana tratar de salvar a todo el mundo, en especial a seres queridos. Pero Hermione no había pasado tres años de su vida entrenando para ser secuestrada por el pánico en momentos críticos. Iba a actuar como lo haría un Auror experimentado.

Sin importar si daba su vida a cambio.


	5. Confrontación agresiva

**Acto V: Confrontación agresiva**

Eran las nueve de la noche y las primeras gotas de lluvia mojaron el descampado. A Hermione le importaba un pepino cómo estuviera el cielo. Todo lo que ocupaba su cabeza era sacar a Ron de ese problema y, de paso, atrapar y meter en Azkaban al bastardo que tuvo el descaro de raptar a la persona que más amaba en el mundo.

No se oía a nadie detrás de las paredes. Hermione caminó a paso lento hacia la puerta, mirando en todas direcciones, asegurándose que nadie le tendiera una emboscada, pero nadie apareció.

Entró a la cabaña.

La escena que le esperaba dentro era simple, cruda e impactante. Un hombre estaba sentado en una silla rústica, atado de manos y pies, amordazado y con los ojos vendados. Una varita apuntaba a su cabeza. Ésta no temblaba para nada, sostenida por una voluntad de acero.

—Jamás pensé que caerías tan bajo, Draco —dijo Hermione con hielo en cada sílaba—. Creí que habías cambiado, que tus métodos iban a ser más refinados. Pero me equivoqué. Ahora estoy lidiando con un cavernícola…

La varita emitió un destello rojizo que dejó inconsciente al prisionero.

—Si no aprendes modales de ahora en adelante, tu esposo no será tan afortunado —dijo Draco en un tono de voz parejo, sin altos ni bajos, más apropiada para un androide que para un mago—. Ahora, ¿quieres negociar?

Hermione trató de mantener la cabeza fría, apegarse a su plan, pero era muy difícil. La perspectiva de ver a su esposo atado, sin más posibilidad de escape que su astucia e inteligencia, lo hacía todo mucho peor. Eran situaciones como esas las que daban prioridad a las capas más instintivas del cerebro humano. Pero ella no se iba a rendir a su lado animal: hacerlo la convertiría de manera inmediata en una viuda.

—De acuerdo —dijo ella, haciendo el ejercicio de respirar para controlar su ritmo cardíaco y sus impulsos primitivos—. ¿Acerca de qué quieres negociar?

Draco mostró una sonrisa petulante.

—Quiero que vayas al Ministerio y le entregues un reporte corregido de tu incursión en la institución para afectados por la guerra, diciendo que todo era una falsa alarma y que fuiste atacada por el equipo de seguridad del edificio.

—¿Estás loco? Nadie lo va a creer. Ya entregué mi reporte preliminar.

—Siempre puedes comerte tus palabras.

—¡Me pueden despedir por eso!

—No veo en qué me afecta eso. Si tienes que entregar tu cargo, que así sea. ¿O tu posición en el Ministerio es más importante que la vida de tu esposo?

Hermione volvió a realizar su ejercicio de control de la respiración, aunque le estaba costando cada vez más trabajo calmarse con esa técnica. Ese tipo era exasperante.

—Estás rompiendo la ley al no tener los libros de contabilidad en el edificio —dijo Hermione, recordando la peculiaridad que halló en su aventura de anoche—. ¿Qué te parece esto? Liberas a mi esposo y no incluiré ese asuntillo en mi reporte.

—Pensé que ya lo habías emitido.

—No en su totalidad. Sólo entregué el resumen a mi jefe, pero necesita más trabajo para convertirse en un informe oficial.

Draco ponderó el ofrecimiento de Hermione, pero parecía ser que no le convenía mucho. El resto del informe podía atraer a más agentes de la ley y descubrirían que no estaban los libros. Ergo, el plan de su contrincante se fue al diablo.

—Lo lamento, pero no es un buen negocio. No me beneficia en lo absoluto.

Hermione maldijo dentro de su cabeza. El tipo se había convertido en un astuto negociador. Seguramente había sopesado escrupulosamente los pros y los contras de su propuesta y decidió que no era suficiente. Exploró la posibilidad de engañarlo tal como lo hizo con el extremista de izquierda. De todas formas, Draco jamás fue un maestro del lenguaje no corporal.

—¿Crees que estoy aquí para negociar contigo? ¡Secuestraste a mi esposo y planeas matarlo! ¿Cómo esperas que te complazca?

Draco volvió a mostrar esa sonrisa jactanciosa que tanto molestaba a Hermione.

—Te diré lo que vas a hacer. Primero, vas a reescribir tu informe, expresando que no hallaste nada de importancia en la institución. Segundo, si tu jefe manifiesta algunas dudas, dile que te equivocaste y que asaltaste una institución real para afectados por la guerra. Tercero, si pide tu renuncia, la aceptarás y no volverás a trabajar en el Ministerio de la Magia. Por último, tendrás que jurar que harás lo que te pido. El Juramento Inquebrantable te obligará a ser fiel a tu palabra.

Hermione sintió un miedo indescriptible antes de darse cuenta que las últimas palabras de Draco en realidad jugaban a su favor. Se necesitaban tres para pronunciar un Juramento Inquebrantable, y la persona que debía conducir el procedimiento tenía que ser, por fuerza, Ron. Y, como ella esperaba, Draco desató las ligaduras de su rehén con un flojo movimiento de su varita, lo reanimó y le ordenó que se pusiera de pie.

_—¡Imperio!_ —exclamó Draco, apuntando su varita a Ron. Segundos más tarde, lo tenía totalmente bajo su control.

—¿Qué mierda haces, infeliz?

—Una pequeña garantía para que nada salga mal. Si tratas de hacer el más mínimo movimiento, ordenaré a tu esposo que se asfixie a sí mismo. Y, como te habrás dado cuenta, él no es Potter, él no tiene la suficiente fuerza de voluntad para resistirse.

El comportamiento de Draco era inesperado. Podía ser petulante y molesto, pero Hermione jamás lo había visto tan obsesionado con algo, tan comprometido. Aunque eso no representase un consuelo para ella, porque tal compromiso implicaba tomar decisiones brutales sin mucha reflexión, sí le indicó que debía de estar protegiendo una empresa mucho mayor que una simple institución benéfica. La pregunta era, ¿qué cometido podría ameritar la toma de riesgos tan grandes?

Por último, aceptó realizar el procedimiento. Hermione ya tenía un plan para desbaratar las intenciones de su enemigo. Sus próximos movimientos tenían que estar bien planeados e impecablemente ejecutados si quería salvar a su esposo de una muerte casi segura.

Draco extendió un brazo y Hermione lo tomó. Ron, guiado por la voluntad de Draco, ejecutó el encantamiento que servía para llevar a cabo el juramento.

—¿Juras entregar un reporte falso a tu jefe para que crea que no hay nada ilegal en mi institución?

—Lo juro.

Draco sonrió otra vez. Disfrutaba cuando tenía a Hermione a su merced. Disfrutaba especialmente ver a una sangre impura obedecer sus órdenes, como debía ser. Y el acontecimiento que iba a ocurrir en dos horas más le iba a permitir cambiar muchas cosas, para que los magos fuesen lo que debieron haber sido.

—¿Juras admitir tu error si tu jefe hace preguntas sobre tu informe modificado?

—Lo juro.

Draco podría reír en ese mismo instante.

—¿Juras renunciar a tu cargo si tu jefe te lo pide?

"Ahora" se dijo Hermione.

Y varias cosas ocurrieron en rápida sucesión.

El Auror, en lugar de sellar el juramento, tiró inesperadamente del brazo de Draco y lo envió hacia la salida de la cabaña. El secuestrador tropezó con una tabla suelta y cayó al suelo. El control que ejercía sobre Ron se debilitó y éste lentamente fue recuperando su voluntad. Hermione se abalanzó sobre Draco y le apuntó con la varita, directo al corazón. Respiraba agitadamente y sus ojos centelleaban en furia.

—¿Quieres negociar? ¿Qué tal si te entregas ahora mismo y no te mato en este mismo lugar?

Draco no perdió la calma. De hecho soltó una risa que no se le conocía.

—Creo que no. Puedes matarme, pero las piezas ya están en movimiento. Ya no puedes hacer nada. El Ministerio caerá y la pureza de sangre volverá a ser la regla. Estás jodida.

Hermione iba a realizar el maleficio asesino, por pura rabia, pero un sonido la sacó de concentración.

Se dio la vuelta y todo el mundo pareció enlentecerse. Vio a Ron mirarla por breves instantes. Lucía extraviado, sus ojos carecían de brillo alguno. Luego, sus rodillas se doblaron e impactaron el piso de madera. Estuvo un par de segundos en esa postura y luego se desplomó sin vida, levantando polvo al caer. Hermione quedó petrificada, sin atreverse a creer que eso estuviera ocurriendo. Corrió hacia donde su esposo yacía, boca abajo, sin respirar. Tomó su cuello, buscando un pulso. No lo encontró. Trató de reanimarlo por cinco minutos, pero sabía que sus esfuerzos eran estériles.

Estaba tan agotada por el trabajo acumulado de varios días que ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para llorar. Aquello era peor, porque no podía desahogarse del cataclismo que sacudió su vida sin aviso.

—Para ser la mujer más inteligente del Ministerio, eres muy humana cuando se te muere un ser querido —dijo una voz familiar. Hermione alzó la cabeza y vio una imagen imposible, o al menos improbable.

—¡QUIEN ERES! —bramó Hermione con una voz ronca, cargada con veneno.

—Pero no importa cuán inteligente seas, siempre tendrás la sangre manchada. Por lo tanto, siempre serás inferior a los magos de sangre pura, perra.

La última palabra que pronunció el desconocido hizo que todo pensamiento racional se deshiciera en jirones. Hermione ya no era la mujer intelectual que descansaba su mente con libros. En ese momento, era una mujer perturbada, irracional, casi como un cavernícola que viese amenazado su territorio. Ese sujeto había matado a su marido, le había arrebatado gran parte de su vida con un maldito maleficio.

Hermione vio una silueta aproximarse. Cuando el individuo dejó la cobertura de las sombras, supo que estaba sumida en una horrible pesadilla.

Era Draco Malfoy.


	6. A muerte

**Acto VI: A muerte**

Hermione miró de manera instintiva hacia atrás, donde se suponía que estaba Draco Malfoy. Pero en lugar de un hombre delgado y rubio, había un tipo de cabello negro y desgreñado y muy gordo. Era obvio que ese sujeto había pretendido ser Draco a través de una poción multijugos.

—Nunca tomo riesgos —dijo el Draco real quien, en oposición a Hermione, lucía mucho más calmado y seguro—. Seguramente te enseñaron en esa academia que las mejores decisiones se tomaban con la cabeza fría. Tú no eres capaz de mantenerte firme en los momentos más difíciles. Yo sí. No tienes idea de cuántas adversidades tuve que superar para estar aquí, a punto de cambiarlo todo en el mundo mágico.

Se hizo el silencio, al menos por un instante. Las gotas de lluvia eran más grandes e impactaban con más fuerza el techo de aluminio. Hermione trataba de calmarse, de decirse a sí misma que no podía cambiar lo que acababa de suceder, pero era imposible. Sus emociones la anegaban en un océano de dolor y poco podía hacer para escapar de su tormento.

—¿Por qué te interpones en mi camino? ¿Acaso no sabes que lo que estoy haciendo es lo mejor para el mundo mágico? Los magos de sangre pura deben dominar a los de sangre impura, ese es el orden natural de las cosas. Los fuertes siempre dominarán a los débiles. Eso lo aprendí cuando toqué fondo. Me dije, "soy un mago de sangre pura y puedo con esto". Y pude. Te reto a que hagas lo mismo. Pero claro, eres una bruja de sangre impura y, por supuesto, eres una mujer. Eres débil, tus emociones te traicionan, tus hormonas te juegan malas pasadas… no como yo, no como el hombre. Él es estable, él tiene ideas bien formadas en su cabeza y las persigue con determinación y orden. Por eso triunfé hoy, y por eso tú vas a fracasar.

Y las gotas de lluvia volvieron a escucharse repiquetear en el techo. Hermione no era capaz de decir nada. Aparte del hecho que su esposo ya no volvería a su vida jamás, supo que Draco se había convertido en un misógino insoportable. ¿Acaso la situación podría ser peor? No, no podía ser peor, lo cual significaba que no tenía nada que perder.

—Pudiste haberte hecho un lado, y no habrías sufrido la muerte de Weasley. No te habrías ganado mi enemistad. Yo no era tu enemigo ni tú lo eras para mí. Pero no, tenías que meter las narices, tenías que poner dificultades. Si tan solo hubieses entendido que yo no estaba haciendo nada malo con mis esfuerzos, otro cuento habría sido el que le contaras a tus hijos. Ahora, ni siquiera los tendrás.

Hermione se puso de pie lentamente. Su cuerpo temblaba por completo. Se había transformado.

—Tienes razón, en todo —dijo lentamente, con un hilo de voz—. Pero llámame "perra" una vez más, y te darás cuenta que las emociones no son debilidades.

Draco lanzó una risa despectiva al aire.

—¿Y dime, qué mierda me vas a hacer? Si no enfrías tu cabeza y analizas la situación, como normalmente haces, entenderás que no… tienes… ninguna… posibilidad… conmigo… perra.

En cuanto dijo la última sílaba, Draco salió disparado hacia atrás, rompió la pared tras él y cayó en el lodo, donde los cerdos solían revolcarse. Hermione avanzó hacia su enemigo, atravesando sin dificultad el boquete en la parte trasera de la cabaña. Buscó a Draco en la cercanía y en la lejanía, pero no vio a nadie.

—_¡Avada Kedavra!_

El maleficio erró la cabeza de Hermione por centímetros. Aquello la puso en alerta y se zambulló detrás de una carreta para cubrirse de los ataques enemigos. De vez en cuando asomaba la cabeza por un lado para ver si Draco se acercaba, pero los maleficios le impidieron tener una impresión clara de la procedencia de los hechizos. Sin embargo, ya sabía que Draco no estaba detrás de ella.

—_¡Confringo!_

Una figura se arrojó hacia un lado, justo cuando una explosión dejó un cráter en el suelo y voló una casucha adyacente a la cabaña en la que había muerto Ron. Hermione salió de su cobertura y se aproximó a la figura. Decidida a acabar con Draco, apuntó su varita y pronunció el maleficio asesino. Jamás había asesinado a nadie, pero ese malnacido se lo merecía.

—_¡Petrificus Totalus!_

Hermione se burló de su atacante y esquivó el hechizo rodando por el suelo y contraatacó con el mismo encantamiento, pero esta vez, sí dio en el blanco y Draco quedó tirado en el suelo, incapaz de moverse. Sus ojos expresaban miedo y rabia. "Es hombre muerto" se dijo, "pero antes, lo haré sufrir".

—_¡Crucio!_

Su víctima se retorció, pero no hizo nada más que eso. No podía gritar, no podía desahogar su tormento. Hermione continuaba con la tortura, veía cómo Draco no podía hacer nada, impotente, inútil.

Se detuvo.

Hermione respiraba con dificultad. Después de unos instantes torturando a Draco, cobró conciencia de lo que estaba haciendo, en qué se estaba convirtiendo. Ella no era así, no inmovilizaba a sus víctimas antes de torturarlas y matarlas. Se sintió indigna, sucia y avergonzada de sí misma al entender que estaba actuando como Crouch padre lo haría. No estaría haciendo justicia al recuerdo de Ron comportándose como una justiciera sádica y cruel.

Respiró. Volvió a respirar. Su corazón se fue calmando de a poco y su cabeza se fue aclarando lo suficiente para darse cuenta qué debía hacer. Antes de deshacer el encantamiento, arrancó la varita de la mano de Draco y la rompió. De esa forma, se aseguró que no pudiese hacer daño mediante magia. Sin embargo, cuando deshizo el encantamiento, una bola de fuego le hizo entender que había cometido un error muy serio.

El otro sujeto.

Saltó hacia un lado para evadir las llamas y se incorporó rápidamente para apuntar apropiadamente. Su decisión fue acertada. Petrificó al obeso oponente, dejándolo en el suelo. Ya se ocuparía de él más tarde. Luego miró hacia donde yacía Draco.

Había desaparecido.

Unas huellas le indicaron a Hermione que Draco se había escondido en uno de los montones de paja que salpicaban el descampado más allá. A golpe de hechizo, trazó el camino dejado por las huellas. Desaparecían en un gran montón de paja que parecía temblar un poco.

"Te encontré".

—_¡Desmaius!_

Un pequeño temblor le dijo que su hechizo encontró el objetivo. Hermione apartó la paja con un movimiento de su varita y halló lo que esperaba: Draco Malfoy, tendido boca abajo sobre el suelo. Sostenía una hoz con su mano izquierda y una placa de metal con una quemadura en su centro yacía frente a él.

"Pobre imbécil. Nada te salvará de Azkaban ahora".

Un segundo, ella estaba conjurando unas cadenas para atarlas a los brazos y piernas de Draco, al siguiente, sintió un dolor agudo en su pecho. Hermione miró hacia abajo y supo que su enemigo estaba haciéndose el desmayado y había clavado la hoz en su pecho. Había pagado el precio por su impulsividad, por su ahínco en atrapar a Draco y enviarlo a la prisión.

—Te dije que necesitabas cabeza fría para tomar las mejores decisiones —dijo Draco, quien se puso de pie y hundió la hoz más adentro del pecho de Hermione, perforando su corazón—. Tan obsesionada con atraparme, ¿y para qué? ¿Para terminar derrotada por mí? ¿Por qué crees que maté a Weasley? Sabía que eso no te iba a permitir concentrarte y que querrías cobrar venganza por eso. Ustedes son tan predecibles: siempre salen corriendo a salvar a sus seres queridos, sin pensar, sin evaluar sus posibilidades, sin planes, sin nada.

Y Draco retorció la hoz, haciendo la herida más grave. La sangre corría libremente por la túnica de Hermione, quien gemía de un dolor insoportable. Ahora sus pulmones estaban destruidos. Comenzó a respirar con dificultad.

—Eres una perra, ¿lo sabías? Pero ahora no puedes hacer nada, así que puedo llamarte como me plazca: ¿puta, perra, zorra, fulana? Tú elige.

Draco, en su ceguera temporal por haber finalmente herido mortalmente a Hermione, no se dio cuenta que ella levantaba el brazo lentamente y apuntó con su varita a la cabeza de su verdugo.

El hechizo no hizo absolutamente ningún daño en Draco. Todo parecía estar perdido.

—¿Sabes Draco? —dijo Hermione, escupiendo sangre y trozos de pulmón por su boca—. Las… las personas como… como tú… nunca… nunca ganan…

—Ya lo veremos —repuso Draco y arrojó a Hermione contra una montaña de paja. No se molestó en extraer la hoz de su pecho. Quería que la gente viera lo que le pasó. Se sacudió el polvo y tomó la varita de Hermione para reemplazar la suya. Caminó bajo la lluvia hacia el descampado, feliz, alegre por haber matado a esa sangre impura de una vez por todas. Parpadeó una vez para sacarse las gotas de lluvia que habían golpeado sus ojos y, cuando los abrió, estaba rodeado de Aurors, con Harry a la cabeza.

—Draco Malfoy. Quedas arrestado por falsificación de instrumento público, asesinato de un agente de la ley y conspiración en contra del Ministerio de la Magia. —Al ver la cara sorprendida de Draco, Harry agregó—: no debiste haber subestimado las habilidades mágicas de Hermione. En su último momento nos envió toda la información que necesitábamos, incluso la identidad del infiltrado que pusiste en el Departamento de Misterios y tu ubicación. Eres muy hablador, maldito hijo de perra.

Y Harry le propinó un puñetazo que dejó inconsciente a Draco.

—¿Era eso necesario? —inquirió uno de los Aurors. Harry se encogió de hombros.

—Ese imbécil mató a mis dos mejores amigos. Más que necesario, era justo.

* * *

><p>Los funerales de Ronald Weasley y Hermione Granger se celebraron una semana después del arresto de Draco Malfoy. Toda la familia Weasley estaba presente, así como los padres de Hermione, Harry, los Aurors del Ministerio, todos los ex alumnos de Hogwarts que participaron del ED y el Ministro de la Magia. Ninguna palabra era suficiente para contener la angustia y el dolor de haber perdido a dos miembros respetados de la comunidad mágica inglesa. Como era evidente, la escandalosa noticia del plan de Draco y del brutal asesinato de Hermione Granger salió a la luz en "El Profeta". Como una anécdota marginal, Rita Skeeter fue despedida del periódico por tratar de realizar una fiesta en honor a la muerte de Hermione. Su sacrificio hizo que ella se convirtiese en una figura muy respetada y querida por la comunidad mágica, y Rita se ganó una tanda de desacreditación que la alejó para siempre de la prensa.<p>

Dos meses después, la comunidad mágica inglesa coreó su aprobación al veredicto del Wizengamot al condenar a Draco Malfoy a una sentencia perpetua en Azkaban. Al principio se había considerado la pena de muerte debido a la gravedad de sus crímenes, pero la gente creía que eso no era lo que Hermione hubiese querido.

La oficina de Aurors no era la misma sin Hermione. El jefe de la oficina colgó un cuadro de ella en el despacho del jefe del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica y ninguno de los Aurors salía a cazar un mago tenebroso sin presentar sus respetos al cuadro de Hermione. Harry era el más afectado por su partida y su rendimiento cayó de manera acorde. Visitaba la tumba de sus dos amigos diariamente y miraba al retrato de su mejor amiga cada vez que llegaba o salía de la oficina.

Pero al menos Harry podía contar con su esposa, quien era una mujer muy positiva y alegre y, al final, consiguió superar aquel oscuro episodio y volvió a ser el Auror de siempre. Recordó que Hermione siempre buscaba la justicia por encima de todo.

Y Harry se alegró que su mejor amiga no hubiese muerto en vano.


End file.
